Naruto of the Elements
by NarutoxKyuubi
Summary: Naruto is exiled/banished from Konoha what will happen to him now that he is gone away for good. But wait he never got Tsunade yet. Pairing are decided. NarutoxKurenaixFem KyuubixYugaoxAnkox?x?


Title: Naruto of the Elements

Author: NarutoxKyuubi

Beta Reader: N/A

**A/N means Author notes**

'_Hi' means thought_

"**Brat" means demon voice**

"_**He is so cute" means demon thought**_

**Jutsu will be bold**

**Chapter 1: The Banishment**

Summary N/A

"Come on Sasuke you don't have to do this. You can get stronger in the leaf like Itachi did. He became an Anbu at age 13" Naruto said to Sasuke but didn't want to acknowledge it.

"Why would I Uchiha Sasuke of the Uchiha Clan go to a village that is holding me back when getting the power I need to kill my brother and to do that I need to go to Orochimaru who promised me power I need to do just that. If you get in my way I will kill you to achieve my power. Too bad we couldn't best friends because I would have loved to get the Mangekyo Sharingan from you" said Sasuke.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan showing his two tomoes in each eye. He then showed his famous Uchiha smirk.

"Listen dobe only an Uchiha can defeat an Uchiha" said Sasuke.

Naruto laughed. "Silly Uchiha I am an Uchiha", he said while activating his Sharingan with three tomoes in each eyes.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with anger. "How do you have those eyes dobe" he said.

"Well Sasuke I got them from my mother who got them from her father. My mother name was Kushina Uzumaki-Uchiha. Her father was none other than Madara Uchiha" said Naruto while his Sharingan started to spin slowly.

Sasuke then charged at Naruto going for a punch to the face which was blocked by Naruto who sent a kick throws Sasuke's head which he blocked with his forearm. Naruto then brought his fist towards Sasuke's stomach which connected making him double over in pain before Naruto jumped in the air while kneeing Sasuke in the face making fly in the air. Naruto twisted his body sending his other leg towards Sasuke hitting him in the head making him fly into a tree.

Sasuke got up from the attack. _'Why couldn't I move from his attacks I could see them perfectly' _thought Sasuke. Sasuke decided he had enough of tai-jutsu and went for nin-jutsu. He went through some hand signs which Naruto recognized immediately and decided to do his own hand signs.

"**Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**" yelled Sasuke who took in a deep breath and blew out a Fireball the size of a car at Naruto.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)" **said Naruto while a dragon made up of water was created out of thin air came rushing towards the fireball putting it out before going towards Sasuke who jumped out of the way only to be met with punch in the face sending him towards the ground.

Sasuke went through some more hand signs **"Raiton: Jibashi (Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder)"** he said before send a wave of lightning towards Naruto.

Naruto then did a one-hand sign and said **"Futon: Renkudan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)"** before he took a deep breath and blew out three bullets towards the wave of lightning canceling it out.

Sasuke charged at Naruto only to be hit with a wind bullet making him fall back towards the ground.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke. "Like you said Sasuke only an Uchiha can beat an Uchiha" Naruto said to him. Sasuke got up and jumped back getting some distance between them.

"I'm not finished yet if that's what you are thinking" said Sasuke.

He charged at Naruto with a kunai in his hand bringing it down to slice him in half but was blocked by Naruto's kunai. Naruto slashed at Sasuke's stomach which was blocked by Sasuke's kunai. Naruto then sent a kick towards Sasuke who in turn duck under the kick. Both jumped back to get enough space.

Sasuke went through another hand signs **"Katon: Endan (Fire Release: Flame bullet)"** he said while spitting out a basketball size bullet full of flames at Naruto.

Naruto went through some hands signs before stopping on the ram sign **"Suiton: Suijun (Water Release: Water Shield)"** he yelled before water formed in front of him blocking the flame bullet. Naruto then charged at Sasuke throwing a punch towards his face who ducked under it while throwing a sweep kick at that blond who jump over it while giving him a kick in the head making him take a few steps back.

Naruto charged at Sasuke at Chunin speed throwing a punch at his head while Sasuke blocked with his forearm before grabbing Naruto legs and swinging him before throwing towards a tree.

'What's this I can see his movement now did I just get my third tomoe' thought Sasuke. True to what he thought his eyes gained the third tomoe.

"Dobe I think it's time for me to end this" said Sasuke who was clutching his hand. **"Chidori"** yelled Sasuke before running toward Naruto. As Sasuke was getting closer, Naruto just stood waiting for him to strike. As Sasuke was about to stab him with his jutsu, Naruto caught his hand in place before snapping it. Sasuke screamed in pain before Naruto kicked him in the head making him fly backwards before he twisted in mid-air and landed on his feet.

Naruto and Sasuke both locked eyes Sharingan met Sharingan.

"Sasuke lets finish this with our most powerful jutsu" said Naruto.

Sasuke smirked before going through the hand signs for **Raikiri (Lightning Cutter).**

Naruto did the same thing but instead of lightning chakra he used wind. **"Kazekiri (Wind Cutter)** yelled Naruto before they both charged at each other.

Naruto and Sasuke both collided with each with Sasuke putting his **Raikiri (Lightning Cutter)** right through Naruto's heart.

Sasuke then threw Naruto's body into the river making it go with the current.

"Kukuku Congratulations Sasuke-kun now no one can stop you from reaching your goal" said Orochimaru.

"Let's go Sasuke-kun" said Orochimaru as he was turning around he had to stop a kunai going towards his face.

He turned around to see Sakura.

"Sasuke I'm taking you back to Konoha right now" yelled Sakura.

Sasuke just laughed and made a come on motion with his hand. Sakura disappeared from his view and punched him in the stomach making him fly into a tree. She then disappeared only to appear on top of him punching him repeatedly.

'What is this, she wasn't this strong before unless… GEN-JUTSU' thought Sasuke. He broke the gen-jutsu only to see him in the same spot where he and Naruto locked eyes. He looked over at Naruto only to see him finishing a hand sign.

**Futon: Kamikaze (Wind Release: Divine Wind)"** said Naruto as several small tornadoes formed going after Sasuke sucking him in before blowing him out in the air where Naruto was waiting. Naruto grabbed ahold of Sasuke and threw towards the ground creating a crater. Naruto made the ram sign with one hand and commanded the small tornadoes behind him.

Sasuke got up from the crater he created when threw him started going through some hand signs. **"Katon: Hosenka (Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu)"** yelled Sasuke while spitting small fireball and putting some shurikens inside the fireball heading towards Naruto.

Naruto commanded one of the small tornadoes in front of him absorbing the attack and making the small tornado into a flaming tornado which he sent at Sasuke while firing flaming shurikens from the flaming tornado.

Naruto started to flash through some hand signs before yelling **"Doton: Dosekiryu (Earth Release: Mudslide)** while punching the ground came a mudslide going towards Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped in the air while landing next to Naruto going for a punch to his face which was blocked by the blond who went for a side kick to Sasuke's stomach which was also blocked by Sasuke's leg which he brought up to kick Naruto. They both jumped before Sasuke went into the famous Uchiha tai-jutsu; **The Inceptor Fist**. While Naruto got into the **Kitsune-Style** stance with him crouched down on the floor like a fox stalking his prey.

"What is that stance dobe" asked Sasuke since he never seen a stance like that and can't copy it.

Naruto said nothing but charged at Sasuke while going for a punch to the side of the head but was dodged by Sasuke while Naruto followed that with a low sweep right when Sasuke flew making him fall to the ground.

Sasuke jumped up before creating three regular Bunshin which doing some hand signs before grabbing his right hand. **"Chidori: One thousand birds"** yelled all the Sasuke before running towards Naruto. Who went to punch the real Sasuke only to find it an illusion right when the **Chidori** pierced Naruto's lung. Sasuke pulled out a kunai ready to strike Naruto into the heart.

"Any last words before I kill you" said Sasuke.

"Yes Sasuke, Itachi wanted me to tell you something before he left…. come closer" Naruto said while coughing up blood. Sasuke went really close to Naruto so he can whisper it in his ear.

"Itachi said boom" he said before he exploded sending Sasuke flying into the river. Sasuke came out of the river soaking wet.

"Teme you must really suck because you have been facing my **Bunshin DaiBakuha (Clone Great Explosion)** with only have forty percent of my true power" he said from a tree he was sitting in watching the fight. Naruto jumped and landed next to Sasuke.

Sasuke got up and ran towards Naruto while throwing a varity of punches at Naruto who just dodged them all. Sasuke went for a low sweep kick but Naruto managed to jump over it and send a kick at Sasuke's head with connected making him stumble a bit which Naruto capitalize on it and started sending punch after punch after punch to Sasuke's stomach. Naruto then brought his leg back and sent it forward kicking him in the head making fly into the forest.

Naruto smiled. _'He went into the forest let me try something out'_ he thought.

Naruto walked into the forest before he disappeared from view and landed into the tree looking down at Sasuke who was getting himself off the ground.

'_Time for the fun'_ thought Naruto before five shadow clones came into existence. Naruto made two of the go deep into the forest will three of them stayed with him. Naruto jumped down from the tree and landed in from of Sasuke who eyes went wide in fear.

"How are you this strong dobe" yelled Sasuke while trying to get the secret to getting power. But the key word was trying because Naruto stayed silent and just looked at Sasuke with an emotionless face.

"Where did you get this power from dobe" yelled Sasuke thinking he didn't hear the first time. Naruto just stayed silent again. Sasuke was seething now.

'This clan-less loser isn't answering me well I give him something to answer for' thought Sasuke who again went through some hand signs with Naruto copying his hand signs.

"**Katon: Goukakyou (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu)"** yelled Sasuke while blowing out a fireball the size of a tiger.

**Katon: Goukakyou (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu)" **yelled Naruto while pouring more chakra into the jutsu making it bigger than Sasuke's. Both fireballs hit each other with Naruto's fireball beating Sasuke's who jumped out the way before it could hit him.

Sasuke landed on the ground before running towards Naruto and engaging him in tai-jutsu. Sasuke disappeared from view before appearing attempting to kick Naruto into the air. Keyword being attempted, because Naruto had blocked the attack with his hand. Naruto disappeared and reappeared right under Sasuke kicking him in the air. Naruto jumped in the air right after Sasuke and kick him right into his stomach making him fall faster than usual towards the ground.

We find Sasuke lying on the ground while thinking _'How can he be stronger than me I'm an Uchiha everyone should bow down to me. But what's with the council today they told me I needed to find more than four wives to revive my clan. Why do I want girls who are weak when I can have guys that reminds me when I beat up Itachi I'm going to make him my personal sex slave yes that will do' _he thought with an evil chuckle. *Author shudders*

Sasuke gets up from the ground and looks at Naruto with his Sharingan "Once I am done I will also make you into my personal sex slave" yelled Sasuke. *Author shudders again*

"I am done with this fight time to end it" yelled Sasuke as he his curse mark started to go across it face.

Sasuke charged at Naruto with more speed than ever surprising Naruto with Sasuke capitalize on by punch Naruto in the face making him step back two steps while Sasuke kicked him in the kick making him fall down the cliff into the water. Sasuke jumped down towards the water and landed on it using chakra to stand on it. Sasuke's cursed mark than went across his face making him darker with his hair grew longer making a longer intimidation of a duck-ass *Author snickers*, his eyes also turned a dark grey with two webbed-claw-shaped wing or whatever the fuck they are came from his back and a star appeared on his nose.

Naruto swim up from the water before using chakra to stay on top. As Naruto looked at Sasuke he couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny dobe" yelled Sasuke.

"Your hair looks like a duck's ass" said Naruto who was laughing on the ground.

Sasuke started seeing red and charged at Naruto hoping to get him while he wasn't looking but Naruto just flipped over Sasuke and land a drop kick towards his head but Sasuke used his winged looking shit whatever the fuck you want to call it.

Naruto back flipped out of Sasuke's range. Sasuke charged up a low powered **Chidori** while Naruto charged up a low power **Rasengan**.

They both charged at each other until they was close and both thrush their respective jutsu at each other.

"**Chidori"** yelled Sasuke.

"**Rasengan"** yelled Naruto.

They both were fighting over dominance until there was a big boom knocking them back. Naruto got up and started brushing the dirk off his clothes. Naruto looked over at Sasuke to see him getting up while panting a little.

Naruto decided he had enough playing went through some hand signs before stopping on the ram seal.

"**Doton: Ganchuro (Earth Release: Rock Pillar Prison)"** he yelled as four column of rock rose from the ground with Naruto already calling out his second jutsu **"Raiton Shichu Shibari (Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind)"** he yelled again while shooting lightning at the rock prison making an electrical field around it.

"I think it is time to end this" said Naruto as the jutsu closed in Sasuke electrocuting him making him scream out in pain before falling unconscious.

Naruto picked up Sasuke and put a comatose seal where his curse mark of heaven seal was located and started walking towards Konoha.

***Konoha***

Sakura was worried…why you ask because she has been as the gates waiting for Naruto to show up with the love of her life. After a while see started seeing Naruto coming back with a beaten and bruised Sasuke on his back.

"Sasuke-kun" yelled Sakura "what did you do to Sasuke-kun" she screeched making the civilians stop and form a circle talking about the how the demon hurt their last uchiha. The civilians picked up some rocks and stones and other stuff they can find and started throwing it at Naruto hitting.

Naruto got up and let to his apartment before collapsing on his bed.

Naruto fell into a blissful sleep which was interrupted by an ANBU staring at Naruto.

"The councils demand your presence" said the ANBU which has the Lion mask on.

The ANBU grab ahold of Naruto and **shunshin (Body flicker technique)** towards the council room before they walked in the room to see the Clan Heads and the civilian council.

Naruto walked to the center of the room only to see the Fire Daimyo at the head stand where the Hokage sits.

"Do you know why you have been called here Uzumaki Naruto" said the Fire Daimyo.

"No I do not Daimyo-sama" said Naruto with a bow.

"You are because you almost killed the last Uchiha of Konoha because of that I'm sorry to say this but you are now banished from Konoha from the attempt murder on Uchiha Sasuke. You have a week to get your stuff and leave. That would be all" said the Fire Daimyo before he left.

Naruto got up and left out of the council room with his head down so no one could see the tears that were running down his left cheek. All the Clan Heads looked at the young boy leave with stoic look on their faces before they too go up and left to their own respective house.

Naruto walked down the street with his head down and tears straining his face. As soon as Naruto left the Hokage tower, he **shunshin (Body flicker technique)** towards the Namikaze compound. Naruto walked up to the gate and poured his chakra into the seal making the gates fly open. Naruto walked up towards the door and opened them only to find out the lights are off. When he turned them on and four girls popped out there hiding spot yelling congratulations on bringing the traitor back. They all ran and hugged Naruto until Naruto broke out into tears.

They let go of Naruto and asked him what was wrong. Naruto looked at each and every one of them and said that he just got banished for completing the mission. The girl started to cry because they don't want to be without the guy who saved their lives or forgave them for what had happen.

Natsumi was the first to start talking again.

"Well I am not leaving your side no matter what I love you Naruto-kun" she said. Natsumi was a young lady who was 5'4 in height. She had a kunoichi's body it was slender but with some meat on her. She had white hair that went down towards her back. She also had on a black ANBU shirt and black ANBU pants with an open-toed sandal. She also had red nine tails going side to side and two red fox ears on top of her head. You can also tell that she put her kunoichi's career before her personal because of her skill and looks unlike some fan girls. *Cough Sakura and Ino Cough*

Anko was the second.

"We are alike Naruto-kun we are both hated for something that is out of our control and you also got rid of the pedophile mark and for that I would follow you to the end of the world" she said.

Kurenai went up to Naruto and hugged him. "Ever since you saved me from getting raped while I was on a mission I started to see you more in a new light. Then we started to hang out and I fell in love with you not your mask that you use to protect yourself but Uzumaki Naruto" she said.

Yugao looked at Naruto with a smile. "I have watched over you since you were born I always tried my best to save you from the angry mob that would always chase you into a dead end but each time they got smarter so I decided to train you in the art of Ken-jutsu and now you're a master at ken-jutsu just barely surpassing me but I too fell in love with you when you never gave up so I would always stay with you" she said.

Naruto smiled at his girlfriends. "Ok we need to enact banishment plan that we have been working on. We have a week to set it up and maybe three years to start our other plans mask on everyone" he said to them.

Natsumi put on a white fox mask.

Anko put on a black snake mask.

Yugao put on a blue cat mask.

Kurenai put on a red fox mask

And Naruto put on a black dragon mask.

"Report here tonight for the transformation Mission starts now…go" said Naruto and everyone disappeared in a **shunshin (body flicker technique).**

***Later that night***

"Ok girls Natsumi said she was going to give us a bloodline that will help you but will not arouse attention" said Naruto. Natsumi then walked up to talk.

"OK I need everyone to lay down with your heads in star like shaped" she asked. Once everyone did just that she put a hand on Naruto's head while channeling so of her youki into him. The youki spread all across Naruto's body forming a fox tail by his tail bone then some of the youki went straight into his eyes changing them. The once blue eyes changed into purple with three rings going around the pupil and three tomoes on each ring and the kanji for all on his hand. Naruto then passed out because of the pain.

Natsumi did the same thing she did with Naruto with Kurenai. She grown a fox's tail and her red eyes gained three tomoes in each eye while the kanji for ice appeared on her hand.

Yugao went next and the same thing happened to her except the kanji for crystal appeared on her hands.

Anko was the last one to go through her transformation but everything still happened with the fox's tail and the kanji for lava appeared on her hands.

They all passed out due to the pain they received it was a good thing for the silencing seals around the house. Natsumi decided to drop the henge and show her true self her eyes changed color to purple with three centric around the pupil with Madara's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and the middle part of Sasuke Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan in the middle. She also had nine tails going back and forth. She picked all of them up with the help of her tails and carried them to bed before climbing in herself before sleep over came her.

***The next morning***

Naruto woke to four girls all cuddled up next him with Kurenai and Natsumi on his chest and Anko on his left and Yugao on his right. Naruto creates a Shadow clone and substitutes with it. Naruto goes downstairs to the kitchen and whips a great breakfast for him and his girls. Not even five minutes later all of his girls came running down the stairs to eat breakfast. They all sat down while Naruto gave them food to eat.

"So Natsumi-chan, will you explain the bloodlines you gave us and how will we train in them" asked Naruto.

"Well you have all became a Fox Saiyan. A fox Saiyan is a race not from this galaxy but from a different plant that loves a good fight and would do anything to protect their loved one but after I left when I was a baby the planet blow up. The abilities of the Fox Saiyan lets you fly wherever you want and you will be able to change into a giant fox that can use Youki too if you want. But when you get strong enough you will be able to change into something called a Super Saiyan where your hair color while change red and your eyes will become red with slits in them." Natsumi said.

"Now Kurenai I gave you the Sharingan because you had Uchiha blood in you but it was fully unlock which is why you had red eyes and you now have **ice release** which will help you with your illusions. Anko I gave you **lava release** which will help you when you fight and torture someone. Yugao you have **Crystal Release**. Naruto you got the **Kamigan (God's eye)** which is the Rinnegan and The Sharingan combine you already have the tomoes you just have to train to get your eyes to evolve to the next level and you have the ability to use all every affinity even gravity but you also have to unlock these abilities to use them. When you have mastered all of your affinities you will be able to combine them into a sub element." She finished with her explanation which had everyone jaw drop down towards the ground.

"Oh and before I forget I will be training you on how to master your Fox Saiyan abilities like how to fly and shoot energy balls from your hands. But since we have to leave at the end of this week I am going to be training you in the ground" said Natsumi with a sadists grin which would have mad Anko very happy but it was also directed towards her making everyone flinch.

"OK so we will train in our Fox Saiyan abilities ok" said Naruto who just finished eating and went out to his family training ground with Natsumi and everyone else.

"First we are going to work on shooting energy balls out of our hands. Here's what you're going to do you have to feel the energy flow through your body and direct it towards your life this" said Natsumi while an energy ball appeared in her hands and threw it at the tree which exploded into tiny logs.

And with that everyone decided to practice that seeing as how useful it is in the future.

"Oh and once you're done with that I will teach you how to fly using your energy" said Natsumi and with that she went back inside the house.

Everyone created five shadow clones and had them work on the energy ball except Naruto he created over two hundred and had half of them work on chakra control while the other half worked on the energy ball.

* Three day later*

Naruto, Kurenai, Anko, and Yugao were all in front of Natsumi who were now going to teach them how to fly.

"To fly all need to do is have your energy flow through your entire body until you can see the aura around then you will be able to fly" said Natsumi.

Naruto's body started to levitate in the air before his body shifted making him lose his concretion which resulted in him fall on his head which caused everyone to laugh at him. Naruto got up with a big lump on his head while pouting. Naruto looked at each one with a grin thinking of ways to get back at them. Everyone stopped laughing when they saw Naruto's grin and shivered. Everyone created about five Shadow clones and had them work on how to fly.

Naruto created ten more shadow clones and had them work on his wind and water affinity while trying to combine it to create ice.

*The next day*

The next day Anko was called to a council meeting.

"It has come to our attention that since you have Orochimaru's Curse Mark you are some way connected to him so on behalf of the council of Konoha, you are exiled and is to never set foot in this village or any place in Hi no Kuni for that matter" said Danzo.

"Wait what about the Uchiha he also has Orochimaru's Curse Mark on his neck shouldn't he be banish too" asked Anko.

"We will never banish Uchiha-sama because he is the last loyal Uchiha who had awakened the Sharingan and he is next in line to take the position as Hokage when we find a replacement that will help for when he is ready and now you until tomorrow to get your stuff and leave and maybe you can leave with that demon brat Uzumaki Naruto" yelled a fat man on the Civilian councils while the Shinobi all had emotionless face.

"Yea sure I will leave tomorrow" said Anko while walking out.

When Anko got to the house everyone asked what happened and why was she asked to go to see the council.

"Well I have good news and bad news, which one do you want to hear first" asked Anko.

"We want to hear the bad news first" said Naruto.

"Well I got exiled just like you Naruto-kun and the good news is we don't have to do my part in our missions" she replied.

"Well that's good I guess ok we are leaving tomorrow so everyone pack up now and get ready to do your missions today and tomorrow so good luck everyone I will meet at the check point" said Naruto.

*The next Day*

We now find Naruto and Anko walking towards the gate with their bags in a storage seal along with everyone else's bags. Naruto and Anko just went passed the giant gates of Konoha before they started to take out at jonin level speed. After thirty minutes of running they both stopped and looked at each other and nod.

"We know you are there so just come out" yelled Naruto.

Five ANBU with Ne came out in the opening.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Anko since you are exiled we don't need you anymore so we have to dispose of you" Said the Root leader while pulling out a katana with the rest doing the same thing.

Naruto and Anko went back to back. Naruto and Anko both looked at each other and nod before charging at their opponent.

*With Anko *

Anko pulled out a kunai from her trench coat and threw it at one of the Ne Anbu who blocked with his own kunai. Anko jumped out of the way of a katana that would have sliced her in half. She went for punch to his face but was blocked by his forearm which was a mistake on his part because he didn't see the black snake that came from Anko trench coat onto his arm which slithered across his arm biting him before going back into her trench coat. The bitten Anbu started to feel himself getting tired and slower which made Anko decapitate him with a kunai. Anko moved out of the way a kunai thrown at her before she pulled out her own and charge at the Anbu trying to slice him but he kept dodging. Anko decided to go for a horizontal slash at Anbu but when she missed the Anbu capitalize on it and charge at Anko who wouldn't be able to dodge in time. Right before the attack hit Anko bent her body in an angle that shouldn't even be possible for her… or any human for that matter unless you're a cat.

*Somewhere in Kumo Nibi and her host both sneezed at the same time before they decided to go back to training.*

Anko turned her body real fast while in midair and sent a kick towards the Anbu head making him skid back ten feet. Anko ran at the Anbu hoping to decapitate him or her but the person dodge and kicked Anko in the stomach with their full strength making her ball over in pain before she was sent across the clearing with a punch to the face. The Anbu walked up to Anko pulling out a kunai getting ready to slice her head off when suddenly black flames came out of nowhere and latched on to him burning him until there was only a pile of ash and the black flames stayed there.

*With Naruto*

Naruto went through some hand signs before **"Futon: Kamikaze (Futon Release: Divine Wind)"** and several small tornado appeared right behind going towards the Anbu who all jumped out of the way.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow clone Technique)"** yelled Naruto and a shadow clone popped in existence making a **Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)** and run at the Anbu on the left of the leader. Right when Clone Naruto was going to strike him or her, the Anbu caught his hand.

"Wow so Danzo-sama sent one Kage level shinobi and four elite jonin to kill these two" Said the Anbu before a hand went through his heart instantly killing him. Naruto activate his Kamigan and charged at the jonin level Anbu went to punch him in the face which was blocked by his forearm. Naruto did a low sweep kick at the jonin which he jumped making Naruto bring his leg up and kick the jonin in the air.

"Yes he fell for it **Kage Bunshin (Kage Shadow Clone Technique)**" he yelled while two jumped up and punched him towards the sides while the third clone kicked him towards the ground while the last two clones threw Naruto into the air while creating a Kazekiri. Naruto descended down on the jonin.

"**Kazekiri"** yelled Naruto while thrusting the Wind cutter into the jonin's heart killing him instantly.

Naruto looked towards Anko to see get punched in the face sending her to the ground. Right when the jonin was going to kill Naruto his second ring started to spin faster and faster until it took the shape of Madara's Mangekyo Sharingan and black flames came out of his eyes hitting the jonin killing him.

Naruto looked back at the Kage level shinobi.

"**Amaterasu (Goddess of the Sun)"** said Naruto as black flames came out of his eye on to the root Anbu killing him.

Naruto ran up to Anko helping her up while running towards the border to go in Nami no Kuni with Anko behind him meeting up with Natsumi, Yugao, and Kurenai. Natsumi gasped when she saw Naruto's eye. She ran over to Naruto and asked him about it.

"Naruto-kun how did your change that fast" asked Natsumi.

"Well I don't know I saw Anko about to be decapitated and black flames came out of my eye on to the guy killing him. Why what's wrong" he asked.

"Well you just went to the next stage of the Kamigan which is really hard the technique you used is called Amaterasu which is called the Goddess of the Sun which gives you totally control over black flame which is the hottest flames ever. You should also get a Rinnegan technique but I guess you weren't ready yet" said Natsumi.

"Awesome" said Naruto.

"We have to keep moving they will bound to come after us once they found out what we did" said Yugao. They all left going over the border into Nami no Kuni.

**Author Note's: So how do you like it so far I would have been done with it sooner than later but I got hit with a lazy beam and I got lazy so yea sorry but I won't be lazy anymore except on some chapter because I need to find some jutsu for our characters yea and I have to find out more about our characters. I really don't know if someone used Fox Saiyan or not because I was reading a story about Naruto being a Saiyan and how he turned into a giant ape and I started wondering what if he became a fox Saiyan so I went for it. If I stole that from you than I am totally sorry it was an accident. I would love for you to review and flamers are welcomed because this is kind of my second stories so I will need everyone opinion and everything that has happened will be explained in LATER chapters.**


End file.
